Rice Crispy Treats and Calculus
by Bambi
Summary: Haruhi can't escape the summer heat or the host club. HaruhiHikaru. HaruhiKaoru. Complete!


**Rice Crispy Treats and Calculus**

**By: Bambi**

It was late summer and the afternoon sun beat down relentlessly on the Ouran High school students that wandered the courtyard. Haruhi found sanctuary from the heat under the thick foliage of a secluded tree. She had removed her blue blazer and necktie long ago, depositing them in a pile near her satchel. She unbuttoned the first couple buttons of her starched, white shirt and pushed the sleeves up to her elbows. She would have rolled up her black slacks as well, if she didn't think it would look ridiculous. There was also the issue of having no leg hair. If any of the girls at Ouran happened to spot her, they would think it peculiar that the newest member of the infamous Host Club shaved "his" legs.

Sweat was dripping down her back and pooling at her hairline, but she refused to go inside. It was true that the air-conditioning may provide some relief from the intense heat, but it would not keep the boys from pestering her. Tamaki-sempai's attentions were exhausting and the twins' penchant for games and mischief was entirely too distracting.

An open notebook full of difficult equations was spread across her outstretched legs and she held a pink pencil between her fingertips. In place of an eraser was a large pink bunny with button eyes and a wide, toothless grin. Its expression reminded her of a certain boy with blonde hair and rosy cheeks who cherished sweet cakes and plush toys. Tamaki-sempai had bought the bunny pencil for her the day before, claiming that women should have lots of "cute things."

Haruhi sighed.

If she wasn't so worried about offending Tamaki-sempai she would have given it to Hunny-kun. He would appreciate it far more than she.

Haruhi dug her small travel radio out of her hip pocket and changed the station when commercials came on. She couldn't afford anything as decadent as a Discman or an iPod. She had to settle for her father's hand-me-down radio with its bulky, matching headset instead. The black foam that covered the metal ear pieces had long ago become threadbare and useless, causing the small speakers to dig into the delicate flesh of her ears.

Ever since she had become a member of the Host Club she had spent more time entertaining the female populace of the school and going on impromptu trips with the other hosts than completing her assignments. She had very little time for studying and her grades were beginning to reflect her inattention, especially her calculus scores. When Kyoya-sempai suggested that the host club set up a bake sale to raise funds for their group, Haruhi saw her chance for 'alone time' and quickly made her escape.

The courtyard was nearly deserted. All of the girls were most likely climbing over one another to buy a treat from their favorite host. Male stragglers could be seen lounging in small groups, tossing a football back and forth, or taking an afternoon nap on a bench or under a tree, but Haruhi was content to sit as far away from the others as possible and finish her homework.

She so rarely had any time alone these days. Not like before, when most of her days were spent by herself. Having friends, being part of a club, wearing costumes and conversing with lonely, rich girls wasn't how she imagined her days at Ouran would be spent.

Haruhi smiled.

Tearing herself away from her thoughts, she glanced back down at problem 8. She'd been working on the same problem for the last ten minutes and she still wasn't any closer to solving it.

Groaning, she reached for her satchel and quickly undid the flap. Blindly, she shoved her hand inside and felt around for her calculus text book. It was the thickest one in the bunch and when her hand fell on the familiar binding she lugged it out. She nearly dropped it in her haste, still surprised by the sheer weight of the book. Gently placing the abomination on her lap, she failed to notice the two identical forms slowly making their way to her hiding spot.

"Chapter 23, chapter 23…" she mumbled under her breath. She flipped through the book quickly, turning pages at a rapid pace. "Chapter 20… chapter 21…"

Suddenly, it was too dark to read the print. "What the…?" Haruhi peered up from her text book and cringed. Bent over her hunched form were Hikaru and Kaoru. Their amber eyes were accusing and their faces were pressed so closely together that their grim expressions blended into one sour look of disapproval. She removed her head set.

"Haruhi ditched us," they said in unison. "Haruhi is too busy to help with the bake sale. Haruhi didn't even want to try our homemade rice crispy treats."

Two hands appeared inches from her face. Fisted in each one was a burnt and lopsided rice crispy treat. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of overcooked marshmallows.

"Ah… gomen, gomen," she said, waving her hands apologetically. "I'm really behind on my calculus homework and really needed the time to study. I meant to finish it before the bake sale ended, but there was this one really difficult problem…" she trailed off feebly.

The twins frowned and arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

Haruhi's head fell in shame. "Gomen nasai," she mumbled.

Two pairs of strong arms enveloped her from either side in a fierce hug.

"_KAWAII_!" they exclaimed in unison. Their faces pressed close to hers, nuzzling her jaw in adoration. Haruhi could feel the blush creeping up her neck, threatening to reveal itself as it made a steady path towards her face.

Grimacing, she used what little room she had left, trapped between the twins as she was, and placed a hand on either chest. The twins glanced down curiously at her hands, and had only a few seconds to ponder the intimate touch before they were shoved unceremoniously backwards. Kaoru landed flat on his back, his eyes wide in shock. Hikaru managed to catch himself with his hands and stared at Haruhi in surprise. Haruhi glared in return.

Since Hikaru didn't fall, Haruhi's hand was still pressed against his chest. Upon seeing this, she made a move to snatch it away, but Hikaru was too quick. He grabbed her small hand in his and held it tightly in place, a smirk playing on his lips. "That wasn't very nice, Haruhi."

Haruhi eyes widened and she flushed at his teasing expression. His thumb moved in small, sensuous circles across the back of her hand, causing her to drop her gaze and stare at the offending hand that trapped her own.

"No fair," Kaoru moaned. Sitting up he glowered at his brother. "I want to hold Haruhi's hand too!"

Haruhi snatched her last free hand and clutched it to her chest. She stared at the other brother in disbelief.

Kaoru laughed.

"Haruhi, Haruhi…" he smiled. "You're not being fair. If you won't let me hold your hand, then perhaps," he extended one arm and cupped her cheek in his hand, "you will give me a kiss."

Haruhi gasped and vigorously shook her head no. If she shook her head any harder she would give herself whiplash from the force of her refusal.

Kaoru grasped her chin, stilling her movements, and leaned toward her. "It's just one little kiss, Haruhi-chan…" he whispered.

"K-K-Kaoru, stop!" she cried frantically, watching his face loom ever closer.

Hikaru dropped her hand and hastily wrenched Haruhi away from his brother. With her back pressed against his chest and her head tucked securely under his chin, he wrapped his arms protectively around Haruhi.

"Kaoru, Haruhi's mine!" he snarled at his brother.

Kaoru smiled knowingly at Hikaru, then glanced at the flushed Haruhi. Keeping his eyes level with hers he replied, "Gomen, Hikaru. Haruhi is yours."

Haruhi closed her eyes as the heat from her embarrassment threatened to consume her in flames.

"Enough!" Haruhi trembled as she pried Hikaru's arms from around her. With shaking fingers she grabbed her discarded textbook and notebook and scooted away from the twins. She resumed her place against the large tree and spread her notes out on her lap, willing her blush to go away. She placed her textbook on the ground beside her and flipped through the pages until she found chapter 23. Placing her headset back on her head she focused all of her attention on her homework, determined to ignore the twins for the rest of her life.

The twins, however, couldn't take a hint.

Hikaru plucked the headset from her head and placed it on his own. Cringing at the J-pop that blasted through the earphones, he pulled the radio out of Haruhi's pocket and quickly changed the station to one of his favorites. Satisfied with his choice he sidled up to Haruhi's side and slouched down to her level. Tucking his head into the crook of Haruhi's neck and shoulder, Hikaru closed his eyes in contentment and let the loud music carry him away.

Kaoru claimed the empty spot on Haruhi's right. Grasping the heavy calculus textbook, he placed it in his lap so Haruhi would have easy access to her notes. Cushioning his head against his arm, Kaoru closed his eyes as well. His cheek rested against the top of her head.

To the casual onlooker it would appear that Haruhi was completely oblivious to the twins snuggled around her small form. Her head bowed, she scribbled furiously in her notebook. No one saw the faint blush that stained her cheeks. Nor could they possibly know that Haruhi's thoughts were far from calculus.

**The End **

**Author's Note:** It has been two years since I last wrote a fanfic. I'm exhausted! Does anyone else feel exhausted after they've written a fic? Well, I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
